


Always Yours

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Other, Regret, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: For him, you were his endgame. But when things take a turn because of his actions, how will he face the future?Continuation of Always his Sometimes!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always his Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427042) by [Angelixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia). 



> Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 28: "You have to let me go."

A piece of soft classical music floats in the background as your stylist continued to fix your hair. The long white dress that hugged your figure as you sat in the front of the vanity had you beaming as you hummed with the unknown tune. It was the big day, and sometimes you couldn’t feel but feel amazed and blessed at how far you and Osamu had come. The start of your relationship was rocky, not only because you were Atsumu’s former girl, but also because it felt as if you were using Osamu. And yet here you are, years after, ready to say I do. 

The whole ordeal was full of headaches along the road. The wedding planning took everything in you and Osamu, and there are times you just want to say fuck the ceremonies and just get married on the spot. The younger twin would only laugh at your frustration, take you in his arms, and calm you down before you both tried again. It didn’t help that you both heard of the rumors surrounding his older twin. You’ve heard from both of your friends that ever since your engagement, Atsumu was seen with different women day after day. You had brushed it off, saying that he’s free to do whatever he wanted to do until you’ve heard a common observation: All the girls looked like you. Shaking your head, you smiled sadly. Even after all these years after your breakup, he was still clearly hung up on you. You told Osamu to spare him one final heartbreak, telling him not to invite him to the wedding, but he didn’t want both of your parents to be suspicious. In the end, you both extended an invitation to him, for formalities’ sake.

As your stylist finished dolling you up, you were left to your thoughts as you waited for the time. You looked at yourself in the mirror, and you beamed. Happiness and contentment were evident in the way you smiled. Who would have thought all your tears and sleepless nights would add up to this? Fate is a really fascinating thing… until the very end. The sound of the door creaking open makes you turn. The familiar blonde topped hair was swept back neatly this time as he wore a suit. His eyes were downcast, hands in his pockets as his eyes slowly met yours. The pain in his eyes was evident in the way he looked at you. 

“Atsumu…” His name left your lips in a whisper. “What are you doing here?” You ask with nothing but genuine curiosity as you stood up. He averted his gaze at you, biting his lip as he did so.

“I… I wanted to see you.” His words were barely a mumble. 

“I see.” You tell him as you look at the man before you. His eyes looked tired. Dark circles decorated them like he hasn’t slept for days. His snarky remarks that you haven’t heard in years were nowhere to be found either as you both stood in the silence of the room. 

“Hey, Y/N?” 

“Hm?”

“Let’s run away.” You run the words over and over in your mind as you heard them. Never once did he look at you, but his determination was there. Pain bloomed in your chest. After all these years, he still hasn’t let go of the past, and this was his last resort. Slowly, you made your way towards him. The sound of your heels loud against the tiling as you closed the distance between you. 

“Tsumu…” You call out to him, like how you did all those years ago. “Tsumu, look at me.”

There was something that he hid in those eyes as he refused to meet yours. You reached out to cup his cheek, and he flinches, not even trying to lean into your touches… as if he knew what you were about to say. He bit his lip before he hesitantly yet tenderly held the hand that cupped his cheek.

“Y/N… You’re the only one for me. There was no one else. No one else can replace you.” His voice cracked from his confession. His glassy eyes told the painful truth. He laid his feelings bare before you, but even then, your feelings won’t change any more. This was all you wanted all those years ago, but he was years too late. 

“I love you. I still do… I always did love you. Look, I’ll be better, I’ll even give up volleyball—”

“Atsumu,” you start as you held your free hand against your chest, shaking your head. Your engagement ring seemed to shimmer on your ring finger as the light bounced off of it. It sent a pang of guilt deep within him. He knew this was wrong. All of it was wrong, but he had to try. “I’m sorry.”

The words echoed in the room as the weight of it all dawns upon him. “You will always hold a special place in my heart, but whatever we had, it wasn’t supposed to be.” You smiled, forcing back the tears. “I’m happy, more than I thought I deserve… and I wish you the same happiness. You have to let me go.”

As your hand fell from his cheek, he looks at you dumbfounded as you retreated away from him, making your way towards the door as the time or the ceremony drew near. Opening the door, you glance at Atsumu one last time, but he kept his back to you. His shoulders quivered as his hands curled up in a fist. You wanted to call out to him but left him be, not realizing that that will be the last time you’ll ever see him.

He never showed up at the ceremony. Not even at the celebration after. Not when you announced your pregnancy or when you had a healthy baby girl. It was pretty much radio silence. Both you and Osamu knew that Atsumu was well enough in his career through the news, friends, and twin’s parents, but nothing more. You barely saw and talked to each other when you had family gatherings in the Miya’s family house, seeing as to how his eyes landed on you and your daughter longingly. You knew it hurt him to see you like this, but never once did he voice it out. 

He was jealous of the fact that you and Osamu thrived in your married life. Though he knew he couldn’t hold it against you both. He knew it could have been easily him, your daughter could have been easily his, he’d be the sole reason for all your smiles, but he isn’t… if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t fuck up so bad. For him, that chapter of his life never closed. His life stood still the moment you closed that door on him on your wedding day. 

Atsumu continued to contemplate on it, on and off practice. Surprisingly, he found himself at his parent’s house over his next day off, but what he saw was something he didn’t expect. Your daughter, his niece, was there to visit. His mom had told him that both you and Osamu had somewhere to go for work and had to leave the little girl somewhere safe. 

Her eyes were your eyes, but her face was Samu’s. Her eyes were red-rimmed with tears as he was told that she’s been crying since she was left at the house. Osamu was going to pick her up after work, or so he’s been told. This was the culmination of your love. It pained to see her, but it wasn’t fair to hate the little thing. What he didn’t expect, though, was the pain he felt in his chest as he saw the little girl reach out to him. 

“Daddy?”

The word came to him as a surprise. His colored hair did nothing to divert the girl’s attention as she recognized him as Osamu. She made little grabby hands while she sniffled, to which Atsumu had a hard time resisting. It took only a second as his body overtook his thinking, and before he knew it, he reached out to carry her in his arms.

“It’s okay. I’m here now, darling.” He mutters, holding the little girl close as he buried his face into her small shoulders while gently running a hand on her small back. “It’s okay. Daddy’s here.”

At that point, his mother had left him alone. A little smile on her face as she told him to look after her. That’s how he ended up spending the whole day with her. It was one of the best and worse days of his life as he played pretend the whole day. It wasn’t hard to imagine the could-have-beens as he continued to watch over the little girl. This could have been his daughter. He could almost see you waiting at home, cooking and waiting for him after a day’s work. He’d be coming home to a cozy little flat instead of a cold empty apartment. His loneliness seized at his chest as he fought the tears from falling from his eyes but to no avail.

“Daddy?” The little girl looks up at him with a questioning concern before she climbed his lap. “Daddy, why are you crying?”

He couldn’t answer. He didn’t know why. Was it of regret? Of shame? Of guilt? He didn’t know anymore as he only shook his head. What surprised him, though, was when his niece wrapped her tiny arms around him, how he found solace in those arms was something he didn’t know.

“It’s okay, Daddy.” She remarks as she gently ran a hand through his hair. “Mommy always said it’s okay to cry when you feel sad.” Atsumu chuckles as he continued to sniffle on his niece’s shoulders. Pathetic that a kid would even comfort a big-ass adult like me, he chastises but never voiced it out loud. 

A few moments later, Atsumu hears the front door open. The faint sound of his younger twin’s voice reaches his ears. He wipes the tears from his eyes before he carried the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly before setting her down. He looks at her, a sad smile playing on his lips before patting her head ever so gently.

“Can you wait here a little? Daddy’s just gonna get something from the other room.” He says as the little girl nodded.

“Will you be back soon?”

“Sooner than you think.” He remarks, giving her forehead a soft kiss before he made his way towards the back door. A second later, Osamu arrives from the front door of the living room. Atsumu hears the litter girl giggle as he ran towards his father.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better now, Daddy!” She remarks as her small arms clung to him.

“Better?”

“Mhm! You were crying earlier…” She explains. “And you were wearing different clothes and went through there,” she points out, “but now you’re here! Was it magic?”

Osamu’s eyes glanced at the back door as he knew full well that Atsumu was here and overhearing the conversation. 

“I see…” He remarks. “Mhm. Daddy’s definitely feeling much better now, thanks to you… Now, shall we head home?”

Atsumu stayed hidden in the shadows as he heard everything happen. He didn’t have the heart to step into both your lives any more than he already did… but thank the heavens for your little girl as she had unknowingly helped him in more ways than one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to elaborate more on this tbh... I might do a spin off or a more elaborate version maybe after I take a bit of a writing break but yeah... this hurts too much to be left as is asldkjfalskdjfasd  
> Anyways! I survived 28 days of prompt writing! o(*￣▽￣*)ブ  
> I hope y'all enjoyed the prompts! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
